The Keys to Salvation
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Two teenage boys may just have the power to save the human race from complete destruction. *not* a MarySue thing. R+R!


(A/N: bla bla bla, I don't own the matrix or anything else except Wyke and Tekno, bla bla bla)  
  
  
  
The world around you, it is not real. It feels real, smells real, even tastes real, but   
  
it is not real. The world you see is a series of electrical impulses sent to your brain that   
  
shape the world around you. Many people have taken the "pill" and have been released   
  
from the Matrix's grasp into the real world. They have re-entered the Matrix in order to   
  
free others, and to try and stop the agents. Approximately one year ago Neo, the One, was   
  
awoken. Unbeknownst to the likes of Morpheus, there were others with powers similar to   
  
the One. Some have been awakened, but most have yet to find their inner strength. Well,   
  
on to the story.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rubber squealed against concrete as a flood of cop cars raced out of the depot in   
  
downtown New York. "Attention all units, B and E in progress at corner of Eighth and I   
  
streets. All units report, code Omega Prime." A computer voice droned over every single   
  
police frequency in Tokyo. "Eighth and I?" a young cop shouted in disbelief, "That's the   
  
fuckin' military base!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Lights in the main armory of the military base at Eighth and I streets were turned   
  
up to a limelight level, but no farther. Two young figures walked among the steel shelves,   
  
which bristled with weapons of all types. The first was a slim male with short and   
  
unkempt black hair, standing a few inches taller than his partner. His deceiving brown   
  
eyes surveyed the room from behind a pair of single-piece mirror shades. His partner was   
  
broad-shouldered and narrow-waisted. He had short brown hair, which was combed   
  
straight forward and spiked out over his eyes. His cold bluish-gray eyes peered out at the   
  
room from behind silver-framed glasses. "Cops are on the way here, Wyke." The second   
  
kid said, since they were both only 15. "Roger Tekno, you finished packing up your   
  
heat?" Wyke shouted, removing a grenade launcher from a rack, checked it carefully, and   
  
then slipped it into place beneath his long black trenchcoat. "Yeah, all done, but head to   
  
the Northwest corner, I found something very interesting..." Tekno replied loudly. Wyke   
  
was there before Tekno finished his sentence. "Look at this." Tekno said, hitting a button   
  
on the wall. Before him a panel in the wall slid open, and two sleek motorcycles slid   
  
forward. The first cycle was red with black stripes, this one Wyke chose. The other cycle   
  
was blue with silver stripes, which Tekno chose. They automatically updated their wrist-  
  
computers to be able to control the motorcycles via remote uplink as they straddled them.   
  
"Company." Tekno observed as the door leading into the armory toppled into the room   
  
and a flood of police officers raced into the front of the warehouse. Calmly Tekno   
  
pressed a sequence of buttons on a small keypad on the control board, inputting the   
  
engine ignition sequence. He was rewarded with a deep purr, like a content jungle cat.   
  
"Lets move!" Wyke said, twisting the handle-grip and he was off, racing down the long   
  
aisles of weapons, Tekno close behind. "Halt!" the police officers yelled as a single body.   
  
"No thanks." Wyke muttered as he thumbed a small switch on the handlebar. A small   
  
panel on the nose of the motorcycle slid open and a small black gunbarrel protruded from   
  
the hole. He thumbed the switch again and the gunfire began, ripping apart the bunch of   
  
policemen. "Exit, stage right." Tekno said softly, doing a skid-turn to the right to avoid   
  
hitting a truck and racing out a door, Wyke following close behind. "Hold it." A soft   
  
voice stopped them as they were prepared to race out the gates. Three men in black suits   
  
and sunglasses, stood behind them. "Agents." Wyke said the word like it was a vile   
  
object he was trying to throw away. "Surrender, while you still can." The lead agent said.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Tekno challenged. He whipped out a shotgun and fired three shots, the agents   
  
dodging the cloud of shells with ease. It pretty much went downhill from there, ending up   
  
with Tekno and Wyke on the concrete, covered in mostly their own blood. "Dude, we're   
  
gonna die." Wyke said weakly. "Damn straight, buddy." Tekno answered. The agents   
  
were conversing, probably on how to kill them. "You here that?" Tekno said, twisting his   
  
head to look towards the gates. A group of people dressed in black leather approached.   
  
"Oh, I'm shaking!" an agent droned. The lead guy (Neo, if you haven't already guessed)   
  
moved fast, darting towards the agents. He darted into the body of the first agent, then   
  
into the second, then to the third, then out. One by one, they exploded in a huge burst of   
  
green light. "Good job Neo, as always." Morpheus said. "Who are they?" Trinity asked as   
  
she indicated Wyke and Tekno, who by now were looking scared enough to wet their   
  
pants. "The boys we're looking for." Morpheus said as a black limo drove up. "Ricky, if   
  
you would be so kind?" Morpheus said to the driver, who hopped out and opened the rear   
  
door. First Trinity and Neo entered, then Morpheus, then Wyke and Tekno. Ricky shut   
  
the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Moments later they were moving, and ten   
  
minutes later they had reached an ancient-looking antiques shop. "Come." Morpheus   
  
motioned for Wyke and Tekno to enter.   
  
* * * *  
  
He nodded to the shopkeeper, who put down an assault rifle he had in his arms.   
  
They entered the small wine cellar, which had been transformed into what looked like an   
  
office. Morpheus picked up the old-fashioned phone and dialed a number from memory.   
  
"Tank, we have two new withdrawals. Head towards the fields." Morpheus said into the   
  
mouthpiece, before setting it on a complicated looking machine. "Please take a seat."   
  
Ricky said as he slid into a desk chair and started typing away at the computer. Unsure of   
  
what else to do, Wyke and Tekno sat in two armchairs. "Here you go." Morpheus handed   
  
them each a pill and a glass of water. "Take these." He ordered. Wyke and Tekno   
  
exchanged a glance before downing the pills and the water, then immediately gagged.   
  
"Yuck! What IS that pill?" Tekno said. "An item that will help us withdraw you to the   
  
real world." Morpheus explained. "This will hurt a little." Neo said, who had been talking   
  
to Trinity up in the shop until now. Both Wyke and Tekno felt a wrenching sensation in   
  
their stomach, and then it abruptly stopped. "Good." Trinity said shortly as she picked up   
  
the phone. "Tank, prepare to transport." Trinity said into the phone, moments before she   
  
disappeared. Neo caught the phone, and disappeared in the same manner. Then Morpheus   
  
disappeared as well. "Ok, where the hell did they go?" Wyke said. "Touch that mirror   
  
over there." Ricky gestured to a small mirror hanging on the wall. Confused, they tapped   
  
it with their fingers, thinking it'd be hard and cold. Instead, it was like pushing into Jell-  
  
O. The silver substance on their fingers spread up their arm and all over their body's. "Its   
  
cold..." Tekno said through chattering teeth. "AHH!!!!" Wyke screamed as he felt the   
  
wrenching pain in his stomach, fell to his knees, then abruptly disappeared. Tekno   
  
underwent the same process, then disappeared, leaving Ricky all alone in the basement.   
  
He picked up the phone and said, "They have gone." He said before disappearing.  
  
* * * *  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Tekno opened his eyes, only to be looking into   
  
Morpheus' face. "Welcome, to the Real World." Morpheus said before Tekno blacked   
  
out again. 


End file.
